Within Hiding
by Riku's Girlfriend-Saphira
Summary: Before Saphira met Riku, her life was twisted in many so different ways. This princess is gonna have to learn to kick some ass!   plz, read it. it's her backstory.   Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Bad News

"I don't want to marry him, Father! He's practically in his forties, he smells weird, he's been abusive to every wife he has had (they all died, mind you), and he's a brutal murderer! He killed the girl from the marketplace, you know, Vanille! Just stabbed her and left her there to die! I heard that she almost lived, but someone cut off her life support at the last minute. Don't let me marry Xemnas, or else I'll run away!"

They were fitting me for my wedding dress. I mean, really, for goodness' sake, I am fifteen. Fifteen, dammit! I don't deserve this crap.

I should be studying for a math test or something, but no, they're making me try on a damn wedding dress! I'm trying to making my father understand that the man I am to marry is an ass.

Xemnas, a rich, sadistic king that lives God-knows-where, is coming to find his bride.

Me.

Do other princesses do this? I mean, jeez, gimme a break. I already know how to use a weapon (which is coming in handy now a days), and they're training me to be some sort of an assassin-princess-thingy. I'm going to go to training when they get me out of this stupid dress.

"Get me out of this damn dress before I blow your brains out!" I screamed, irritated. My servants franticly scurried around the room quickly trying to fill my needs. Frost, my best friend and go-to girl for gossip, came into the room, looking worried.

"Hey, uh, Princess Saphira, I have some news for you. Bad news."

"What?" I asked, still pissed.

"Well, you know how you're supposed to marry that old guy, Xemnas?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well, uh, see, I don't know how to say this, but you're not the only bride…"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

* * *

_**Hey, peoplez! So I'm, lk, working on this (finally), and I was wondering if I should delete the old one-shot. It still needs work, and it SUPER short, so yeaaah…give me some answers.**_

_**Anywho, I'll try to update weekly, but if I don't, it's cause A.C.S.(my school) is a pain in the ass. And I know this is super short, but it'll get better. Trust me. :)**_

_**Review people! Pweeeeeeeeeeeeeease! **_

_**Chibi Saphy = tired as hell.**_

_**Nite.**_

_**-Saphira**_

_**P.S. I no own KH. I own Saphira and Frost.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Start Runnin

"How many other wives are there besides me?"

I'm sitting on the floor in the training room, talking my best friend and mentor, Tifa. Sitting next to her is Frost and Denkichu, my two buddies that live in the palace.

"Uh, not sure, but I do know that Princess Imani, Princess Kairi and her two sisters, Princess Xion and Princess Namine, are going to be joining you shortly." Frost said. Denkichu was chewing a sandwich that came out of nowhere.

"What do you mean by 'shortly'?" Tifa asked.

"Where did you get that sandwich?" I asked.

"Found it." Denkichu grinned.

"Okaaay, well. Are they coming now?" Tifa questioned intently.

I was too busy wondering where the hell Denkichu got that sandwich to hear the trumpets blaring outside.

Tifa grinned. "New students. Yaaaay!" She got up and started towards the door, a spring in her step.

"I'll be there in a sec. Gotta get into my favorite fancy dress!" Sarcasm dripped off Denkichu's voice; she is **not** a big fan of dresses.

I got up and walked towards the door. I slipped into my room and put on my favorite summer dress, the one with the blue spaghetti straps. That is the only dress I am ever going to wear in this life. Live with it.

I skipped down the marble stairs, happy as a clam. Wait…can clams be happy? Why did people come up with that metaphor anyway? What's the point? Who invented metaphors?

You know what? I'll ask Tifa later. She knows everything.

I was in the courtyard, waiting for the other princesses to come. I think the rock I'm holding is super interesting. At least I think it's a rock. It's all crystal looking and stuff. I'm gonna keep it.

"Nice rock you got there. Where'd ya get it?"

I looked up to see the evil man I am to marry. Xemnas, with long silvery hair and gold eyes, was staring at me hungrily.

"Uh, why are you staring at me like that?"

"Because you're so beautiful and you're going to scream when I'm crushing you with my-"

"Shut up before I mess you up!" I screamed, a gut-wrenching picture entering my usually innocent mind.

I just noticed something. I picked a wrong choice of words.

"I'm okay with that, beautiful."

Why the hell does God have to put me in these kinds of situations?

Suddenly, a girl with short black hair and blue eyes karate-kicked his ass into next week. Right in the pressure point. Nice.

"Hey, I'm Xion. You are?"

"Saphira Luna Draggonet, Princess of Lunaria. But call me Saph."

"Cool. I'm a princess too. I'm keeping watch over the darker regions, you know?"

"Yeah. Hard work. Where's everybody else?"

"Gummi Ship."

"What the hell is a gummi ship?"

"It's a ship we use to travel in space."

"Nice."

Xion seems like a good person. I hope she stays that way. You know how people can flip on you, right?

I started to walk away from Xemnas's unconscious body.

At least I thought he was unconscious.

I felt him grab my ankle and pull me on the floor.

Where the hell is Xion when you need her?

I kicked him in the face and scrambled toward the door.

I knew then I couldn't stop running.

'Cause my life depended on it.

* * *

_**Hey, peeps. I couldn't wait. I had to put this up. It was calling me from my flash drive.**_

'_**UPDATE, SAPHIRA, UUUUUUPDATE!'**_

_**I had to. I couldn't help it. :D**_

_**Review more. Or else I won't update next, next Monday!**_

_**Stay awesome peeps**_

_**I go see 'I Am Number Four'**_

_**PEACE—**_

_**Saphira**_


	3. Chapter 3: Yaaaaaaaaay!

I finally stopped running. After an hour of picking my way through a crowded market place, and four hours of running through town after town, I finally stopped. I am so tired. There were aches in my legs and pain in my lungs but I kept walking.

My body was ready to collapse. It had started raining not long ago and mud had begun to smudge the hem of my dress. I didn't care. I was way too tired to care. I wanted to lie down and sleep in the sweet _pitter-patter_ of the rain.

What's stopping me?

I trudged on 'till my body collapsed. A smile crossed my face as I slipped into the unconscious.

* * *

_A girl with dark skin and big green eyes was staring up at her father, the king, pleading for him not to force her into a marriage with an older man. He stared at the young lady before him._

_She looked so much like her mother, he had to look away._

_He had to refuse her pleads for the sake of the kingdom. They had to join together with the Kingdom of Hearts. Or else Xemnas would kill them all._

* * *

I woke up to see two bright blue orbs -eyes, I presume- stared at me through blonde bangs.

"Hiya! The name's Ventus! But my friends call me Ven."

"Why are you here? How did you find me? How long was I unconscious?" My voice was filled with panic, my face curtained by my shoulder-length black hair.

"Whoa, whoa, Calm down."

I searched for a weapon. Ah! A stick!

"I'll beat you with this!"

He snatched the stick from my hands and broke it in half.

"Meanie." I pouted.

He shrugged. "I've heard worse. So, what's your name?"

"Saphira. I have a question, Ventus."

"Shoot."

"How'd you find me?"

"Well, I was coming back from running an errand for Aqua, and I saw you in the middle of the road. At first, I thought you were a slave or something. Then I noticed your clothes were to fancy for a slave's."

"Racist!"

"I'm not racist!"

"Yeah, you are! Just because I'm black, doesn't necessarily mean I'm a slave! "

"Sorry."

I huffed. Racist.

"Eh, it's alright. Would you mind if I hitched a ride with you?"

He held a thoughtful look on his face. "Not at all, princess."

"Princess?"

"Yeah. You kinda look like one." He blushed.

I smiled. "Thanks! "

I heard a snort. I looked over to see a black horse.

When the hell did that horse get there?

We walked over to the horse. He helped himself before he helped me get on.

I held on to his waist as we rode through the dirt road.

"So, where'd ya come from, Saphira?"

I contemplated whether or not I should tell him my origin. I decided against it. Besides, I met him not five minutes ago.

"My mother's tummy!"

He laughed. "Nice one, princess."

I tensed, now realizing the fact that I am a princess.

Damn, I am slow.

I laughed stiffly, trying to change the subject. "Ha-ha. Very funny, Ventus. I'm not a princess. Ha-ha. You mentioned a girl named Aqua earlier. Who's she?"

"She's kinda like my mom, but she's like a sister, too. Ya know?"

"Yeah. Kinda like Tifa. Ever since my mom died, Tifa's been the closest thing to her. Except Tifa also counts as my teacher." I paused.

"Um, Ventus?"

"Call me Ven, Saphy."

I winced. It hasn't even been a whole 24 hours yet and he's already made two nicknames for me. Awesome.

"Where are we going?"

"To my place. Why'd you ask?"

"Just curious. Are we gonna meet Aqua?"

"Yup!"

"Yay! She sounds nice."

Then, an ingenious idea hit me. What if I hid from Xemnas by stowing away with Ventus and his family?

That's my first good idea in a long time. Way to go, Saphy!

"Ventus?"

"Call me Ven."

"But I thought only your friends called you Ven."

"You're my friend now, Saphira. Why would you think otherwise?"

"Because I barely know you."

"And?"

From what I've gathered so far, Ven is somewhat childish and naïve, but he has those moments that make you think 'Holy freakin' cow'.

"Well, I was wondering if I could hide—I mean, stay at your place for a while? I'm sorry for asking so much of you and I promise I'll try not to be a burden to you or your family. I just need a place to sleep."

"Sure."

Well, that was easier than I thought.

"Thank—Whoa!"

The horse pulled to a harsh halt. I'd been so busy looking at the back of Ven's golden head; I forgot to look at my surroundings. We were in a clearing in the middle of a forest. There was the cutest little cottage nearby.

"We're here!"

* * *

"Ven, why do you keep bringing stray puppies home? If that's Lea, I swear I'll—"

The gray-haired woman looked out from round the corner, a pair of spectacles placed neatly on her nose. "Oh! You bought home a kitty-cat!" she smiled.

"Saphira, this is Mrs. Potts, our maid. Mrs. P., this is Saphira."

"Hi." I said shyly. He has a maid? Yay! No work for me!

"Oh, now, don't be shy! I don't bite! Terra does, though, so be careful!"

I shuddered. Ewww.

"I'm just kidding, hon'! Relax! Why don't you come and help me cook?"

What?

I looked at Ven, pleading for his help. He shrugged, "I'm gonna go upstairs to change."

I really don't like you right now, Ven.

"Alright, Ven. And while you're up there, tell Terra and Aqua to wake their lazy asses up, would you? It's one in the afternoon, for God's sake."

Really? I didn't know that.

"'Kay!"

"Now, dearie…" she muttered. "You look like the princessy type… Hmm…"

Again with the princess thing? Really?

She handed me a little green scrunchie.

"Time for work."

Time for excuses.

"I need a bath, don't I?"

It was true. I was practically covered in dirt. She had to say yes.

Please say yes.

"Alright. Go upstairs and the third door on your right is a bathroom. Don't take too long, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Thank God! Hot water, here I come!

* * *

**Hey, ppl! Soooooo extremely sorry for the wait. I had exams and then my family went to Elberton, GA to see my cousins. **

**I have a lot of cousins. Oy.**

**Any who, again super srrys! And if u've gots any probs with this or u wanna tell me sumthin', all u gotta do is review!**

**That rhymed. Cool.**

**Well, looooooooooove you guys!**

**Peace!**

**p.s. my b-day is coming up! JUNE 18! Whoooo!**.


End file.
